POR QUE EL AMOR ES DIFICIL DE ENTENDER? ADVANCE
by FreyliaRK
Summary: Despues de reencontrarse Ash & May comienzan a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero tendran que enfrentar algunos obstaculos entre ellos un fantasma del pasado...
1. REENCUENTRO EN PUEBLO PALETA

POR QUE EL AMOR ES DIFICIL DE ENTENDER

Luego de que Ash y May se separaran y Ash acabara su viaje en Shinou y May el suyo en Jotho. Nuestro amigo Ash vuelve a su casa esperando volver a comer la deliciosa comida de su mama aunque para él cualquier comida es deliciosa.

Ash: (abriendo la puerta de su casa) Hola mamá! , Estas mamá?  
>Delia: (sale de la cocina) Si aquí estoy hijo.<br>De repente el teléfono suena. (ring-ring)  
>Ash: Yo atiendo mama...<br>Delia: Bueno hijo...  
>Ash: (tomando el teléfono) Hola, (ve la imagen de la persona que lo llama) hay quien eres tú!<br>En la imagen se veía a una persona con una calabaza, las del estilo Halloween, en su cabeza.  
>¿?: Pero si eres Ash... como estas?<br>Ash: (que de suerte pudo reconocer la voz por lo despistado que es) May eres tú?  
>May: Así es<br>Ash: Que bueno es escucharte (mostrando una enorme sonrisa)  
>May: Lo mismo digo. Ah casi me olvido, te llamo para decirte que estas invitado para venir a mi casa para festejar Halloween acá, encima harán una fiesta y será muy divertido (se empiezan a escuchar murmullos al costado de May) Si mama..., mi madre dice que invites a tu madre también.<br>Ash: May gracias pero quiero avisarte que tengo visitas (y de atrás de Ash aparece Hikari)  
>May: ah... (Pero en ese momento Caroline aparece detrás de May)<br>Caroline: Ho Ash, escuche la conversación y no hay problema invita a Hikari también, por suerte hay varias habitaciones en esta casa  
>Ash: bue... (Y la madre de Ash aparece sin pleno aviso)<br>Delia: entonces iremos, no te preocupes mañana estaremos ahí.  
>May: (sacándose la calabaza) Me alegra escuchar eso (mostrando una sonrisa y dejando caer sus cabellos)<br>Ash: si... May que cambiada que estas (pensando) te queda muy bien el pelo largo.  
>May: Enserio Ash? Te parece?<br>Hikari: Bueno Ash termino la conversación ahora vendrás conmigo! (Jalando el brazo de Ash)  
>Ash: Bueno May adiós nos vemos (y con mucha suerte pudo llegar a tocar un botón y apagar la llamada)<br>May que se quedo muy sorprendida por ver esa escena y luego alguien la hace reaccionar.  
>¿?: May vamos a seguir preparando las cosas.<br>May: Si claro mamá (que seguía sorprendida y a la ves triste) (pensando) porque estoy triste mmm... Bueno debe ser solo mi imaginación, porque Ash y yo solo somos buenos amigos (y mostrando una sonrisa)

Al otro día Ash, Delia y Hikari tomaron el barco para ir a ciudad Petalburgo a visitar a la familia Balance. Ash se recostó el barco hasta que sin darse cuenta Hikari se tiro sobre él y le dijo que ya habían llegado. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron los 3 hacia la casa de los Balance hasta que Ash ve una situación que lo dejo sorprendido. Veía como un chico besaba la mano de May, y ella estaba completamente roja, hasta le salía humo de la cara de lo roja que estaba.

**Flash back (mientras Ash viajaba)**

Se escucha que golpean la puerta (toc-toc)  
>Caroline: Podrías abrir hija?<br>May: Claro mama... yo abro.  
>May abre la puerta y se encuentra con un conocido de siempre.<br>May: Drew que bueno que viniste  
>Drew: Así es, pero solo vengo un rato porque luego me tengo que ir para seguir entrenando y no ser como otros debiluchos que hacen las decoraciones para Halloween.<br>May: Drew! (Con un puño al lado)  
>Drew: Toma (mostrándole una flor)<br>May: (sonrojada) Gracias...  
>Drew: Y me invitaras a pasar? (Peinándose el flequillo)<br>May: OH si claro perdón (se corre a un lado) pasa... (Pensando) a veces es tan fastidioso y a veces tan tierno  
>Cuando May cierra la puerta y lo invita a Drew a sentarse en la mesa se escucha de nuevo la puerta.<br>May: Ahí voy yo... (Abre la puerta)  
>¿?: May si eres tú la hermosa persona que me atendió.<br>May: David... jaja vamos no bromees, pasa...  
>David: Yo nunca bromee (y se arrodilla y le besa la mano a May)<br>May: (roja como un volcán en erupción) D-a-v-v-i-d

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ash en ese momento le agarro un rencor por dentro que no pudo soportar. Y camino enojado hacia la casa de May. Pero alguien lo detiene y lo hace reaccionar.

(((((((Presentación de personaje

Nombre: David

Carácter: extrovertido e ingenioso algunas veces.  
>Apariencia: Rubio de ojos azules como el agua.))))))))<p>

Este fanfic fue hecho por Sakuu no es mio, lo resubo por que me agrado mucho y espero que ustedes lo lleguen a disfrutar tanto como yo, en si el único mio es Duel academy the future & parte de Pokespirits Axess & Rebelion. 


	2. REGRESO A PETALBURGO

**CAPITULO 2**

En el capitulo anterior...

David: Yo nunca bromee (y se arrodilla y le besa la mano a May)  
>May: (roja como un volcán en erupción) D-a-v-v-i-d<p>

**Fin del Flash Back  
><strong>  
>Ash en ese momento le agarro un rencor por dentro que no pudo soportar. Y camino enojado hacia la casa de May. Pero alguien lo detiene y lo hace reaccionar.<p>

Hikari: Ash detente porque caminas tan rápido (se pone de frente y lo agarra de los hombros)

Ash: mmm perdón Hikari tienes razón, no se que me paso (pensando) porque reaccione así al ver como ese chico besaba a May.  
>May por su parte que estaba roja, ya no lo estaba ya que David había dejado de besarla y escucho unos gritos que provenían cerca del bosque de su casa, de los cuales provenían de Ash y Hikari.<p>

May: Pero si son Ash y los demás.  
>David: Ash?<br>May: Si es un amigo ahora te lo presentare (y se dirigen hacia donde están Ash y Hikari) Ash! Hola! (Agitando la mano)

Pero cuando se dirigían hacia donde estaban los invitados, se escucha un temblor tan fuerte como si se tratase de una manada de Tauros enojados, pero esa manada se convirtió en un montón de chicas con lapiceras y cámaras de fotos. Al llegar las chicas se lanzan sobre todo el grupo, y luego las chicas van arrojando a Hikari, luego a Ash y por último a May.

Hikari: auch (tocándose la cabeza) que sucedió?  
>May: Es que David es algo popular por aquí jaja, desde que se los presente a mis amigas de la infancia no han dejado de acosarlo ya que piensan que David es como encontrar oro en el piso jaja.<br>Ash: Ya veo... (Sentándose con los brazos cruzados)  
>May: (lo mira extrañada y luego le sonríe) vamos a casa ya?<br>Hikari: y que pasara con tu novio? Digo David?  
>May: (sonrojada) no, no David no es mi novio solo somos amigos, nos conocimos en Jotho y no se preocupen, él sabe salirse solo de ahí.<br>Ash: Entonces vamos! (Tomando la mano de May y Hikari) Mama te esperamos en la casa.  
>Delia: (que había visto todo lo sucedido) Si hijo... Vayan tranquilos.<br>Al llegar a la casa Ash mira a Drew con cara de extrañado, preguntándose que hacia aquí.  
>May: Bueno pueden sentarse Hikari te presento a Drew creo que no lo conoces verdad?<br>Hikari: No... (Luego ve algo que la hace sobresaltar) Que es eso!  
>May: (dándose vuelta) ah ese es mi Beautifly, es que vino a ayudarnos con las decoraciones como lo hace Skitty y Blaziken. Te gustaría conocer a mis otros Pokémon?<br>Hikari: Si claro

Ash se veía venir la situación y respondió antes de que le preguntaran.

Ash: Yo mejor me quedo a ayudar a tu mamá con las decoraciones, ustedes dos vayan.  
>May y Hikari: (parpadearon dos veces) Bueno...<br>Cuando May y Hikari se fueron al invernadero a ver a sus otros Pokémon, mientras que Ash se quedo.

Caroline: Hola Ash como estas? Tanto tiempo  
>Ash: Muy bien y usted?<br>Caroline: Bien gracias puedes sentarte total ya estoy por terminar, siéntate junto a Drew  
>Ash: (pensando) si no me queda otra (y dice) bueno...<br>Drew: Pero que veo otro perdedor (peinándose el flequillo)  
>Ash: Ya cállate Drew quieres? Porque no tenemos nuestra batalla para comprobar quien es el perdedor? (con tono desafiante)<br>Drew: Si tu quieres vamos (levantándose de la silla)  
>Ash: Claro (levantándose de la silla también)<br>Caroline: No, no ustedes dos se quedan ahí!

Drew y Ash se miraron desafiantes y luego se sentaron sin discutir. En ese momento 2 personas abren la puerta.

¿?: Volví aquí te trajimos lo que pediste amor...  
>Caroline: Gracias mi amor..., Max mira quien vino a visitarnos.<br>Max: Pero si es Ash! Hola Ash como estas?  
>Ash: Muy bien Max y tú? Como te ha ido en tus viajes?<br>Max: Muy bien y el tuyo? Quiero que me cuentes todo.  
>Ash: Claro Max cuando quieras<br>¿?: Si chicos habrá tiempo pero justo ahora no, necesitamos llevar a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones.  
>Max: Pero papá...<br>Ash: Señor Norman...  
>Norman: Que gusto verte Ash, como han ido tus viajes?<br>Ash: Bien gracias, y usted con sus contrincantes por las medallas?  
>Norman: Bien aunque últimamente vienen muy flojos los entrenadores, menos mal que tengo la esperanza que quedan chicos como tú.<br>Ash: (sonrojado y poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza) Bueno yo...no se que decir jaja.  
>Norman: Bueno Max lleva a Ash y a Drew a sus habitaciones.<br>Drew: No se preocupe señor Norman yo ya me iba solo vine a ver que tal iban las decoraciones.  
>Norman: bueno si insistes, pero te esperamos dentro de 3 días para la cena de Halloween, no nos faltes<br>Drew: (sonrojado por como lo trataba una persona tan importante como él) Si claro... no faltaré (peinándose el flequillo) ahora adiós...  
>Todos menos Drew: adiós...<br>Max: Ven te mostraré tu habitación  
>Ash: Claro Max (pensando) que bueno es volver a ver a la familia de May.<p>

En otra parte Hikari se quedo impresionada con los Pokémon que tenia May y los de su padre, pensaba que todos parecían tan fuertes que eran invencibles casi, mientras se ahogaba en sus pensamientos May le hablaba.

May: Hikari y cuales son tus Pokémon?  
>Hikari: Bueno son estos algunos de los que tengo. (Y libera a Pochama y Pachirisu)<br>May: Guauu son hermosos Hikari, te felicito (mostrándole una sonrisa cariñosa)  
>Hikari: (sonrojada por el halago) muchas gracias...<br>May: Y cuéntame Hikari tienes novio o te gusta alguien?  
>Hikari: Bueno... (Empezando a sonrojarse y juntando sus dedos) me gusta alguien pero todavía no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos.<br>May: Ya veo... (Pensando) es más que obvio que le gusta Ash pero me pregunto que sentirá él por ella, como me gustaría que Ash no gustara de ella. Pero que estoy diciendo! No puede ser...  
>Hikari: May... May<br>May: Si que me decías?  
>Hikari: Si tú tienes novio?<br>May: No no tengo jaja (y luego volteando la cara con cara de perdedora)  
>Hikari: Pero parece que si tienes admiradores.<br>May: Que de que estas hablando! (Sonrojada)  
>Hikari: Vamos May, David siente algo mas que una amistad contigo.<br>May: No claro que no, David y yo solo somos buenos amigos como lo soy con Ash. (Haciendo todo lo posible para cambiar de tema) Que tal si regresamos jaja.  
>Hikari: Si quieres evitar el tema vamonós.<br>May: (suspirando y pensando) porque me pasa esto a mi? Buenos amigos... como lo soy con Ash...Ash...  
>Llegan a la casa y ven que los padres de May y la mamá de Ash habían ordenado toda la casa.<br>May: papá que sorpresa verte y Max?  
>Norman: Esta arriba en la habitación de él con Ash.<br>May: O sea que Ash dormirá con Max?  
>Caroline: Así es hija y tú dormirás con Hikari.<br>Hikari: ohh (suspirando desilusionada) y Delia donde dormirá?  
>Norman: Bueno ella dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes<p>

De repente alguien abre la puerta y aparece con la remera toda rota y con muchas marcas labiales en su rostro

May: David que te paso?  
>David: (se tira en los brazos de May) Fue horrible, me llevaron hasta el lago y me empezaron a sacar fotos y cuando trataba de escapar me tironeaban así que tuve que sacar a Ditto y hacer que se transforme en mi.<br>Hikari: o sea que Ditto?  
>David: Así es, esta con las chicas todavía.<br>May: jaja pobre Ditto, bueno David te llevare donde esta mi hermano y Ash.  
>David: Bueno May (en voz baja) sabes eres muy hermosa cuando te pones preocupada.<br>May: (Que alcanzo a escuchar a David se sonroja y piensa) Que estaba preocupada que raro no me preocupe por él, entonces porque dice que tengo cara de preocupada.  
>AL llegar a la habitación de Max. May toca la puerta y la recibe Ash con una sonrisa.<br>Ash: Hola May! (sonriéndole tiernamente y luego ve a la persona que traía de la mano) ah hola... David (mirando a otro lado)  
>May: Hola Ash, mira Max, David dormirá con ustedes así que lo traje (y jala a David a la habitación)<br>Max: con que dormirá con nosotros ohh... (En voz baja) claro yo siempre tengo que bancar a los amigos de May  
>May: Max acaso dijiste algo! (Con fuego en sus ojos)<br>Max: No claro que no hermanita (con una gota estilo anime)  
>Ash: (que escucho lo que dijo Max) es verdad porque ahí que dormir con él. Aunque sea yo soy amigo de Max también.<p>

Toda la familia (con todos incluidos) se reunieron para almorzar. Esperando la fiesta de Halloween Pokémon que seria dentro de 3 días 


	3. EN CASA DE LOS BALANCE

**CAPITULO 3**

Toda la familia (con todos incluidos) se reunieron para almorzar.  
>Luego del almuerzo...<br>Ash: mmm... estuvo delicioso señora Balance. (Acariciando su panza)  
>May: Así es mamá, hoy la verdad que te luciste<br>Caroline: Gracias hija, y Ash me puedes decir Caroline, pero también me ayudo tu madre a cocinar  
>Delia: Vamos Caroline no hice mucho (subiendo y bajando la mano como diciendo ya basta)<p>

En la mesa estaban sentados Ash y Hikari enfrente de David, May y Max (en ese orden, el de todos) en cambio, los padres estaban sentados en la parte delantera de la mesa y charlaban entre ellos.

David: Recuerdas May la última vez que comiste bien allá en Jhoto?  
>May: Ah te refieres a ese día que era un concurso de comida y yo aproveche para comer todo lo que pude?<br>Max: Seguro que debe ser eso porque comiste como una lechona, les llevaste tanta ventaja a los otros competidores que ganaste en solo pocos minutos jaja.  
>May: (sonrojada) enserio?<br>David: Así es, pero May recuerdas también tus concursos Pokémon, los peleaste muy bien allá.

Esto Ash lo escuchaba atentamente mirando hacia los 2, ya que se encontraba sentado enfrente de ellos y justo en el medio.

May: Todo fue gracias a ti que me dabas consejos y me alentabas. Pero tu también eres tan buen entrenador ganaste 2 años consecutivos los torneos de ahí.  
>David: (sonrojado) Vamos May (poniendo su mano atrás de la cabeza) tu lo hacías muy bien sola no necesitabas mis consejos.<br>May: Claro que si, no se que habría hecho si no te conocía.

Ash al oír esto se enfureció pero alguien le empezó a hablar que hizo que Ash se olvidará de lo que escuchaba.

Hikari: Ash al escuchar esto, me hace acordar cuando me alentaste en mi 1er torneo te acuerdas? Y todos los consejos que me habías dado?  
>Ash: Vamos Hikari no fue para tanto<br>Hikari: Para mí sí, ya que gracias a ti pude ganar mi 1er listón.

Ahora la persona que escuchaba atentamente la conversación era May, en cambio los otros lo escuchaban como algo pasajero.

May: (pensando) con que a ella también la ayudo, veo que yo no tengo lugar en el grupo de nuevo (y comenzaba a recordar sus momentos con Ash) pero con la persona que siempre voy a estar agradecida es contigo Ash, me hiciste superar mi miedo y siempre me diste consejos pero veo que ya otra ocupo mi lugar (y comenzó a poner cara como de que iba a llorar) que me pasa porque voy a llorar! Mejor me voy antes de que alguien se de cuenta. (Y luego se levanta y se dirige al baño en silencio).  
>Ash: (pensando) que le pasará a May? Parecía que estaba llorando<br>May: (en el baño) pero que me pasa... porque me comporte así, es como si me hubiera hecho mal escuchar la conversación entre Ash y Hikari... (Y se seca la única lágrima que se le había caído durante el camino) Porque estoy así? Ash...

**En otra parte:**

Max: Que le habrá sucedido a mi hermana?  
>Hikari: la verdad no se, pero fue raro lo que sea fuera.<br>David: Debe sentirse triste por algo.  
>Ash: Mejor vamos a ver como se encuentra (y se levanta de la silla pero alguien le sostiene la mano) Que haces Hikari?<br>David: Será mejor que la dejes sola Ash, cuando ella se sienta mejor vendrá  
>Ash: (pensando) cuanto sabe él de mujeres, a comparación con él yo no se nada<p>

**Mientras en el baño.**

May: Mejor me salgo de acá, pero adonde voy a ir? No quiero volver ahí y que me ahoguen de preguntas (pensando un lugar y se acuerda de uno) ya se adonde ir! (golpeando su mano cerrada sobre una abierta) entonces subiré arriba y luego bajaré por la ventana para evitar preguntas.

May salió rápidamente del baño y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, entro a su cuarto y ahí empezó a bajar por el tejado. Pero lo que no sabía es que alguien había visto su sombra.

Caroline: David baja para comer flan!  
>David: Si ya bajo (pensando) que raro lo que vi, debe ser mi imaginación.<p>

Mientras otra persona había perdido el apetito y se dirigió hacia el invernadero para juntarse con su amigo, que había quedado todo el día ahí con otros Pokémon jugando.

En el invernadero todos los Pokémon se encontraban felices algunos comiendo, otros jugando, mientras que otros estaban durmiendo en lianas y otros se la pasaban entrenando como en el caso de Blaziken, que tenía un espíritu guerrero y le gustaba pelear con otros Pokémon para perfeccionarse, en este caso el Pokémon que tocó fue ponyta, un Pokémon que May había atrapado durante su viaje en Jhoto que también tenía un espíritu guerrero pero tenia un amor inmenso hacia May.

Alguien entra al invernadero que hace que ponyta deje de luchar y se dirija hacia esa persona.

Ponyta: (relincha y corre hacia una persona.)  
>¿?: No espera ponyta no, no! (Y ponyta se lanza sobre esa persona y la empieza a lamer)<br>May: Veo que estas de buen humor. (Y se dirige hacia la mini laguna que había ahí adentro.)  
>May: Hola Blaziken, veo que todos se ven muy felices. (Y un Pokémon se acerca a May) Pikachu ven siéntate con nosotros.<br>Pikachu: pikapi! (mostrando una sonrisa)

Luego de un momento de estar tranquilos y felices, Pikachu sale corriendo y May se preguntaba porque se había ido así.

¿?: Mmm... No lo veo por ningún lado (mirando para sus lados) 


	4. TARDE EN EL INVERNADERO

**CAPITULO 4**

May se preguntaba porque se habrá ido así.  
>¿?: Mmm... No lo veo por ningún lado (mirando para sus lados)<br>**  
><strong>**LA CONTINUACION**

Pero un Pokémon aparece de improviso y se tira sobre él.

¿?: Pikachu! (Abrazándolo)  
>Pikachu: pikapi! (devolviéndole el abrazo y luego lo jala llevándolo hacia donde esta May)<br>Ash: Espera Pikachu adonde me llevas? (Con una sonrisa y luego mira a su frente para ver que quería decirle su amigo) pero si es May... (Y se queda quieto).

May todavía no había visto a Ash, y él se quedo observándola y luego le dijo algunas palabras.  
>May estaba acariciando a su ponyta y luego lo mando a que le traiga algo.<p>

Ash: Veo que ponyta te quiere mucho May.  
>May: (sorprendida porque alguien la había encontrado) Ash... que haces aquí?<br>Ash: bueno yo vine a visitar a Pikachu un momento, y él me trajo hasta aquí.  
>May: Ya veo... (Y se sienta junto a las rocas de la laguna)<br>Ash: (volteando y viendo a Blaziken) Hola Blaziken como has estado? (acariciándolo).  
>May: no lo puedo creer (con cara de sorprendida)<br>Ash: que sucede May? (sigue mimando al Pokémon)  
>May: Bueno es que... Blaziken no es muy sociable pero veo que a ti te sigue teniendo el mismo afecto.<br>Ash: Con que es eso... jaja es verdad los Pokémon nunca olvidan sus sentimientos es algo contrario que a veces pasa con los humanos (bajando la mirada)  
>May: Eso es verdad (bajando también la mirada y luego sonríe) ven siéntate aquí Ash (golpeando despacio a un costado de ella).<br>Ash: Claro... (Devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Cuando Ash se sienta junto a May y luego la ve, los dos notan la poca distancia que había entre ambos y se sonrojan y miran hacia otro lado.

Ash: (mirando hacia otro lado pero a veces mirando hacia donde estaba May y pensando) mmm... estamos muy cerca, siento que mi corazón late muy fuerte... Porque?  
>May: (pensando e imitando a Ash) Ash esta muy cerca mío que nervios ciento como si fuera a estallar de lo roja que me encuentro seguro... Pero porque me siento así? estuve un montón de tiempo con él y pocas veces me puse así. (Luego decide calmarse y dice) Ash... me gustaría que me cuentes tus aventuras con Hikari, podrías? (pensando) así sabré lo que realmente sientes por ella.<br>Ash: (ingenuo al plan de May) Claro May (y luego mira hacia el cielo y le empieza a contar sus aventuras en Shinou)

Toda la tarde Ash y May se la pasaron en el invernadero contando historias de sus aventuras, riendo y preocupándose a la vez por situaciones que el otro contaba. Pero en otra parte un grupo de chicos se preguntaba adonde estarían sus amigos y su hermana.

Hikari: Hace mucho que no aparece Ash (suspirando y diciendo en voz baja) encima estos cuando quieren son mas aburridos.  
>Max: acaso dijiste algo?<br>Hikari: No claro que no jaja (con una gota) en realidad sí, donde podrán estar Ash y May?  
>David: Es verdad hace mucho que no aparecen, será mejor ir a buscarlos.<p>

Max y David se dirigen al baño a buscar a May, donde la vieron entrar por última vez. Y Hikari se va afuera a buscarlo.

Max: Hermana estas ahí? (Tocando la puerta del baño)  
>David: Nadie responde, no debe estar acá.<br>Max: mmm... entonces donde podrá estar? (y en ese momento Max se acuerda del lugar favorito de su hermana después de volver de Jhoto) ya se!

En otra parte una bonita chica de pelo azul, buscaba a su amor imposible.

Hikari: (pensando) mmm... ya pase por acá y nada, tal vez por allá (y va detrás de la casa pero se choca con alguien cuando trata de dar la vuelta) Auchh perdón.  
>¿?: No te preocupes pero la próxima fíjate por donde vas.<br>Hikari: (todavía no había visto con quien se choco) es que acaso no escuchaste, ya te pedí perdón! (Y mira al chico) pero si eres Drew.  
>Drew: Claro a quien esperabas (peinándose el flequillo)<br>Hikari: Bueno... (Y ve a Drew con el paisaje del atardecer atrás y piensa) se ve lindo así... PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO A MI ME GUSTA ASH! (y dice) bueno me tengo que ir a buscar a May y Ash.  
>Drew: y sabes acaso donde estas parada como para buscarlos?<br>Hikari: Bueno yo... (Piensa) tiene razón no conozco bien la casa todavía, solo conozco... YA SÉ! (y dice) el invernadero!  
>Drew: qué?<br>Hikari: Ven vamos (y agarra la mano de Drew)  
>Drew: (sonrojado y pensando) si insistes...<p>

En el invernadero Ash y May se mudaron debajo de un árbol, recostados con los brazos debajo de sus cabezas.

Ash: Es muy hermoso este lugar! (respirando el aire puro del invernadero)  
>May: Asi es, pensar que de chica ni me atrevía a entrar aquí, pero gracias a ti eso ya no me sucede. (Mostrándole una cariñosa sonrisa)<br>Ash: (sonrojado) enserio lo dices? (y luego mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado) y que hay con David acaso el no te ayudo siempre?  
>May: jaja pero que dices Ash, gracias a ti fue que empezó todo mi sueño y mi pasión por los Pokémon y mi interés (sentándose)<br>Ash: con que si... (Sentándose un poco sonrojado todavía)  
>May: Es verdad aparte sin ti... no se que hubiera hecho con mi primer Pokémon... y por eso eres importante para mi... (Sonrojada)<br>Ash: (mucho más sonrojado) enserio lo soy? (acercándose a May)  
>May: Asi es... (Acercándose y mostrándole una sonrisa)<br>Ash: Bueno tu... (Pero en ese momento varias personas interrumpen)  
>Max y David: May...!<br>Hikari: (jalando a Drew y con la otra mano saludando desesperada) Ash!  
>Ash y May: (pensando) soy muy oportunos (y suspiran).<p>

Todos se sientan cerca de Ash y May, pero ciertas personas seguían agarradas de las manos.  
>Drew: Hikari... (Con un leve sonrojo) ya puedes soltarme <p>


	5. NOCHE EN EL INVERNADERO MIEDO!

**CAPITULO 5**

Ash: Bueno tu... (Pero en ese momento varias personas interrumpen)  
>Max y David: May...!<br>Hikari: (jalando a Drew y con la otra mano saludando desesperada) Ash!  
>Ash y May: (pensando) soy muy oportunos (y suspiran).<br>Todos se sientan cerca de Ash y May, pero ciertas personas seguían agarradas de las manos.  
>Drew: Hikari... (Con un leve sonrojo) ya puedes soltarme.<br>**-**

Hikari: ohh (sonrojada) lo lamento mucho Drew  
>David: ohh que hermoso anochecer se ve de aquí adentro.<br>Max: David tiene razón que les parece si dormimos esta noche aquí?  
>May: (asustada) noche... oscuro... aquí! (Temblando)<br>Ash: Creo chicos que será mejor dormir adentro.  
>Hikari: Vamos Ash no pasará nada aparte somos muchos.<br>David: Aparte si alguien tiene miedo (mirando a May) sabe que puede contar conmigo (guiñándole un ojo)  
>May: (pensando) creo que mejor preferiría tirarme por un río, bueno que mas da mejor dejo de hacer escándalo porque sino todos se enojaran conmigo por no haber dormido la noche aquí (y dice) Esta bien quedémonos (poniendo una cara de derrotada)<br>Max: Uhhhhhh... ahora tenemos que ir a buscar las bolsas de dormir.  
>Hikari: Vamos yo te acompaño<br>Max: Drew tú te quedarás?  
>Drew: No lo lamento, mi deber me llama (se peina el flequillo, sale del invernadero y desaparece entre la oscuridad)<br>David: Bueno entonces... ya esta decidido a dormir en el invernadero bajo la luna llena!  
>Hikari: Vamos Max antes de que se haga mas tarde<br>Max: Si!

Salen Hikari y Max del invernadero y también desaparecen entre la oscuridad.

May: (pensando) mmm que miedo me da ver como desaparecen...

Pero alguien seguía pensando en la respuesta de su amiga castaña de ojos celestes.

Ash: (pensando) acaso quiso quedarse porque ese David se ofreció a cuidarla! Hay. Que coraje me da! (y mira hacia donde esta David)

Luego de que Max y Hikari volvieran.

Hikari: bueno ahora como dormiremos?  
>May: (asustada) yo dormiré en el medio, eso es indiscutible!<br>David: y yo dormiré al lado de la linda May, ya que en la noche puede ser que necesite mis brazos.  
>May: …<br>Ash: y yo dormiré del otro lado de ella, por sino confía en alguien como tú, voy a estar a su lado  
>May: (sonrojada) enserio Ash?<br>Ash: (sonrojado) si claro, pero no te ilusiones porque de seguro iras a correr a los brazos de David. (Pensando)  
>May: Ash eres un tonto! (Y agarra su bolsa de dormir y se tapa hasta la cabeza)<br>David: Ves lo que hiciste Ash, mejor déjala en paz (pensando) ya que no tienes ni la mínima oportunidad si estas compitiendo conmigo.  
>Ash: (con tono enojado) Pero quien te crees tú para decirme eso! (levantándose con cara enojada)<br>David: Con que quieres saberlo? (con la misma voz que Ash y semi- levantándose también)  
>Max: Chicos ya calmense (poniendo entre medio de ellos dos, con la manos abiertas)<br>Ash: Esta bien Max, solo lo hago porque tú lo dices.  
>David: Ja si claro, es que tienes miedo de saber la verdad.<br>Ash: Aghhhh (y se estaba levantando de nuevo)  
>Hikari: (gritando) YA BASTA LOS DOS!<p>

Ash y David le tuvieron tanto miedo al grito de Hikari que se detuvieron.  
>En fin, se habían acostado en este orden (de izquierda a derecha) Hikari, Ash, May, David y Max tomo coraje y decidió dormir en una de las puntas.<br>Todos ya estaban dormidos pero entre esos había alguien que todavía no podía conciliar al sueño, ya que aunque este protegida seguía con miedo.

May: (dentro de la bolsa, tapada hasta la cabeza) mmm... todavía no puedo dormir, encima ya todos se durmieron... no se porque pero tengo miedo, mejor respiro un poco de aire puro, porque me estoy asfixiando dentro de esta bolsa jaja. (Saca la cabeza de su bolsa y se sienta)

Pero cuando May se sienta ve una sombra como si fuera que estaba vigilando, pero luego de que May la ve desaparece. Y May comenzó a temblar y en un momento algo o alguien toca a May por detrás.  
>May miro a sus costados para ver si era algunos de los chicos los que la tocaba, pero veía como tranquilamente todos dormían. <p>


	6. ENCUENTROS NOCTURNOS

**CAPITULO 6: ENCUENTROS NOCTURNOS.**

"_**PENSAMIENTOS"**_

May: (dentro de la bolsa, tapada hasta la cabeza) mmm... todavía no puedo dormir, encima ya todos se durmieron... no se porque pero tengo miedo, mejor respiro un poco de aire puro, porque me estoy asfixiando dentro de esta bolsa jaja. (Saca la cabeza de su bolsa y se sienta)

Pero cuando May se sienta ve una sombra como si fuera que estaba vigilando, pero luego de que May lo ve desaparece. Y May comenzó a temblar y en un momento algo o alguien toca a May por detrás.  
>May miro a sus costados para ver si era algunos de los chicos los que la tocaba, pero veía como tranquilamente todos dormían.<br>**-**

May: que será lo que me esta tocando?, basta May necesitas saber que es aparte cualquier cosa están los chicos para protegerme (se armo de valor y de a poco iba girando su cabeza hasta que pudo ver quien era y dijo) Aaa Ponyta eres tú (con voz baja para no despertar a sus amigos)  
>May: que susto me diste pequeña (tocándose el corazón que latía tan fuerte que sentía que iba a estallar) que sucede Ponyta? (viendo a Ponyta inquieta)<br>Ponyta: (relinchó y lamió a su entrenadora)  
>May: Veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir. Ven vamos a dar una vuelta, contigo me siento segura (y se puso al lado de su Pokémon y comenzaron a caminar).<p>

May: sabes me da miedo aquí porque parece una selva y en la noche es todo tan oscuro... que me asusta por eso ni loca salgo de mi cama a estas horas y menos aquí jeje. (Y luego recordó que sus Pokémon todas las noches dormían ahí) Pero sé que no me tengo que preocupar ya que ustedes duermen aquí todos lo días (ve a ponyta y esté baja la mira a una de triste) será que Ponyta todos los días le pasa esto de no poder dormir?

Y May y su ponyta siguieron caminando, pero un chico se dio cuenta de que no estaba May, ya que se dio vuelta en su bolsa de dormir y quizo abrazarla pero lo único que consiguió fue tocar una bolsa vacía.

N.A: JAJA POOOBRE DIABLO XD

David: May donde estas? (hablando muy despacio, como si lo dijera por sus adentros, se levanto y se fue a buscarla , ya que él no tenia tanto miedo solo muy pocas cosas lo ahuyentaban a él. N.A: SI! SUS FANS XD)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Otra persona tampoco podía dormir, ya que su amiga se había enojado con él y seguía preocupado por ella. Así que se dio vuelta y miro hacia donde estaba y cuando vio noto que su amiga no estaba ahi, así es, estamos hablando de Ash. Ash se sentó en su bolsa y también noto que David no estaba, en ese momento un dolor y resentimiento pasó por su corazón, pero se acordó de la pelea con su amiga, así que hasta no ver nada decidió no pensar nada. Se levanto y fue también a buscarla pero por el lado contrario al camino que tomo David.

/

Mientras May se encontraba con Ponyta sentada bajo un árbol aunque a esa hora, en ves de parecer un árbol parecía un monstruo.

May: Ponyta me siento feliz estando contigo , encima eres tan cálida y buena, y se que tu no sacas conclusiones sin antes saber lo que pasa! (se pone de brazos y mira hacia otro lado pensando en lo que paso anteriormente con Ash)

Pero Ponyta hace algo que May no se esperaba, el Pokémon se levanto y se fue; May le hace señas de que la espere pero el Pokémon solo se daba vuelta y le hacia cara como de que ya volvería, May por suerte pudo entender esto, aparte Ponyta había pensado en ella y con sus ataques formo una fogata, cuando termino su labor se adentro en el vivero y se perdió entre la penumbra.

May se aproximo a la fogata, lejos de la fogata estaba muy oscuro bastante tenebroso y se hallaba algo dejos de donde estaban todos durmiendo y a pesar que no quería pensarlo, sentía mucho miedo y más cuando vio una sombra acercarse a ella, cada vez más.

_A donde fuiste Ponyta? _Pensó May

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

En otra parte, los chicos dormían tranquilos en sus bolsas y un Ponyta había ido a buscar lo que su coordinadora le había pedido ne la tarde. Ponyta tomo lo que su entrenadora le había pedido pero luego vio que estaba cerca del río y fue a tomar agua, hasta que de pronto Ponyta ve una sombra que se acerca a sus increíbles llamas. Mientras May estaba sola y cada vez la sombra se acercaba más.

May: que será eso? (Temblaba mientras pensaba y luego ve de cerca la sombra y dice) David... eres tu?  
>David: ...<br>May: David si eres tú! que bueno verte (lo abraza)  
>David: ...<br>May: Porque no hablas? Bueno no importa (y hace que se siente a su lado)

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mientras un Ponyta se encuentra con un chico que ya conocía; Ponyta relincha y se trata de alejar del chico pero esté lo agarra y le empieza a hacer mimos para que se calme.

Ash: Calma pequeña soy yop Ash no te asustes no te hare daño alguno. (le sonríe tiernamente)

Luego Ponyta al ver quien es se calma y comienza a caminar en la dirección que esta May, guiándolo trayendo en su hocico lo que la chica le pidió…

Ash: Para que querrá May esto?

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mientras con May

May: no se que me dará mas miedo, si la oscuridad o que David no hable nada.  
><span>David: (se recuesta sobre May)  
>May: (sonrojada) D...a...vid que haces?<p>

Pero en ese momento llega Ponyta con Ash, y eso hace que May se exalte.

Ash: Veo que interrumpo (Lo dice bastante frio y suena ardido)  
>May: (sonrojada) No Ash, no es lo que piensas. (Agitando sus manos en señal de no)<br>Ash: no me digas... (Cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado rojo de celos)  
>May: Es verdad porque me molesto en darte explicaciones (y se cruza de brazos y mira hacia el lado contrario de Ash)<p>

Pero Ponyta se acerca a Ash, una situación que May ve detenidamente, y el Pokémon golpea con su hocico a la mano donde Ash tenia lo que May le pidió.

Ash: Ah cierto toma (mirando hacia otro lado le da a May lo que Ponyta le había mandado)  
>May: Cierto... la gorra... (Y le regala una sonrisa a su Pokémon y al entrenador)<br>Ash: (sonrojado) bueno... Pero que esta haciendo David ahora?  
>May: Bueno parece que se durmió sobre mi jaja debe estar agotado<br>¿?: Si yo estoy aquí! Como que me dormí? que mas quisiera! Llevo buscándote toda la sagrada noche por todas partes May.

Y los chicos de donde venia la voz y cuando el chico se acerca a la fogata, ven que era David.  
>May y Ash: D...a...v...i…d!<br>.

& fin del cap 6… Un agradecimiento a Akiza-Chan por su consejo, gracias tratare de mejorarlo n.n


	7. CORAZON ROTO UN ENCUENTRO!

_PERDOOOOOON! POR LA TARDANZA EXTREMA JEJE ALGUNAS OCUPACIONES PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA =D UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME DAN APOYO PARA CONTINUAR ESPERO PODER SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO EL FIC COMO SEA YA NO LOS ABURRO MAS CON ESTO DISFRUTEN EL FIC._

_DISCLAIMER: POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES SOLO MI OCC DAVID & EL PERSONAJE MISTERIOSO DE MAAAS ADELANTE XD SOLO LOS USO POR QUE SON MAS DIVERTIDOS QUE JUGAR CON MUÑECAS JAJAJAJA!_

_CAPITULO 7: CORAZON ROTO UN ENCUENTRO!_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

PENSAMIENTOS 

"HABLANDO"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR….

Ash: sonrojado "bueno... Pero que esta haciendo David ahora?  
>May: "Bueno parece que se durmió jaja"<br>¿?: "Como que me dormí, si yo estoy acá! Te estuve buscando por todas partes May".

Ash y May voltean hacía donde provenía la voz pero se quedan estáticos cuando el chico se acerca a la fogata…

May y Ash: D...a…v...i…d!  
><strong><br>****-**

Al ver esto May se levantó, dejando que David se caiga, y corrió detrás a buscar la protección de Ash y esté la oculto tras el con un gesto de la mano, Ash y May estaban muy confundidos a ambos.

Mientras que la persona que fue tirada al piso por una castaña se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el otro David.

David: (el que no fue arrojado por May) "Espera quien eres? Deja de acercarte!" (Poniendo una mano enfrente de él tratando de parar su caminar)

Pero luego David se fue acercando más al otro asustado David y se lanzo sobre el otro David y lo empezó a lamer.

David: "D-Ditto, eres tú?"

El Pokémon asintió con la cabeza y luego dio forma a su verdadera apariencia.

May: (detrás de Ash) "o sea que Ditto fue el que vino conmigo?" bastante mas calmada  
>Ash: "Asi es jaja." <span>Piuf por un momento crei que ella y ese…<br>May: "Que es lo gracioso, casi me mata del susto" (haciendo cara de puchero)  
>Ash: "Vamos May pobre Ditto".<br>David: (agachándose en señal de perdón) "Lamento lo que hizo mi Ditto May".  
>May: "No, vamos David no te preocupes jaja" (agitando sus manos en señal de que todo estaba bien) <span>aunque casi me causa mas problemas que un solo susto bien, lo perdonare es mi amigo después de todo<span>  
>Ash: "Mejor volvamos a dormir, no creen"?<br>May y David: (asienten) "Si!"

Cuando los dos se dispusieron a caminar May vio que no traía lo que Ponyta le trajo.

May: "Chicos ya vuelvo" (dirigiéndose adonde estaba la fogata) aquí esta (toma la gorra y la abraza levemente sonrojada)

Luego May mira hacia fuera del invernadero y ve la misma sombra nuevamente, se refriega los ojos y vuelve a mirar pero la sombra había desaparecido.

David: "Vamos May, apurate!"  
>May: (confusa por lo que sus ojos vieron) <span>seria mi imaginación? <span> "Si ya voy". (Toma la gorra y se va) creo que necesito dormir piensa sonriendo 

Los chicos llegaron y vieron que Max y Hikari seguían durmiendo así que decidieron no despertarlos y se acostaron sin el menor ruido posible y se durmieron.

Al otro día nuestros amigos se despertaron y fueron a la casa para ayudar a los adultos con las últimas decoraciones que le faltaban. Luego de un trabajo duro pudieron terminar, después comieron, como recompensa del trabajo, y por la tarde Max decidió mostrarle a Ash y Hikari un lago que había cerca de su casa.

Max: "Vamos Ash, así conoces el lago."  
>Ash: "Si Max ya voy" (poniéndose los zapatos y luego mira hacia donde estaba May) "May tu no irás?"<br>May: "No, tengo cosas que hacer, despues puede ser que vaya a dar un vistazo".  
>Ash: "Como tu digas" (se levanta lentamente esperando que cambie de opinión pero nada)<br>Hikari: "Vamos Ash apurate!" (toma la mano de Ash y lo jala)  
>Ash: (gritando) "Bueno May te esperaremos un rato para ver si vienes."<br>May: (gritando) "Bueno chicos. esa Hikari que no deja de tomarle la mano a Ash" (con voz de enojada)  
>¿?: "May tu cuarto esta hecho un desastre, podrías acomodarlo?"<br>May: "Si mama ya voy."

May al ir a la habitación, comenzó a acomodarla y se encontró con la gorra, ya que al volver del invernadero la dejo en su pieza y luego fue a ayudar en los decorativos.

May: (agarrando la gorra) "pensar que me costo tanto conseguirte" (y la abraza).  
><span>  
>Mientras tanto un chico llamado David se encontraba entrenando con sus Pokémon y en cuanto a los chicos del lago. Bueno...<p>

Ash: "Guauu Max es hermoso este lago!"  
>Hikari: "Es verdad y encima es tan romántico" (poniendo estrellitas en sus ojos)<br>Max: "Yo sabia que les gustaría." (Acomodándose los anteojos)

Los chicos se quedaron un rato acostados ahí esperando al atardecer para verlo. Pero apenas eran las 5 así que tenían tiempo de sobra para ver otras cosas. (Aclaro el atardecer va a ser tipo 6 o 6.30)

Mientras en la casa.

May:" Al fin termine de acomodar, veo que soy un poco desordenada jaja" (con una gota estilo anime) ahora voy a ver los chicos, así veo como la están pasando.

May al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

May: "David?" (parpadeando dos veces los ojos)  
>David solo le sonríe tiernamente.<br>May: "Que quieres hacer ahora?"  
>David: "Pues no tenia pensado nada."<br>May: "Te gustaría acompañarme a buscar a Ash y los demás?"  
>David: "Si claro. <span>Ash... Ash... Ash... como lo detesto!"<br>  
>Cuando estaban apunto de llegar, David le toma la mano a May.<p>

May: (sonrojada) "Que haces David?"  
>David: (sonrojado) "May... podrías escucharme un momento?"<p>

May no le respondió, pero se quedo quieta, dando como un señal de si.

David: "Bueno...yo (cada vez mas sonrojado) yo...te..."

Pero varias personas los interrumpen, si eran las fanáticas de David, que se lanzaron sobre May y David, causando algo inesperado para todos. Pero no sabían que había otra persona más mirando esa escena…

Todas las fanáticas hicieron una ronda alrededor de May y David, que estaban totalmente sonrojados. Así es una fanática empujo a May y está se cayo encima de David y sin querer lo beso. Pero rápidamente May quito sus labios de él y se levanto y se fue corriendo, algo que David no pudo hacer ya que las fanáticas se lo impedían y le exigían una explicación.

May corrió hasta llegar al árbol mas lejos posible, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía.

May: (sentándose) "Al fin... pero que paso?...como sucedió esto? "(tocándose los labios)  
>¿?: "Quieres que yo te lo explique?"<br>May: "Ash... por favor dime que no viste eso."  
>Ash: "Lo vi todo lo besaste!" dice euforico y sinceramente se feliz con él." Dice con una voz mas apagada<br>May: "Pero de que hablas David no me..."  
>Ash: "No te preocupes May, no hace falta que me des explicaciones tu y yo no somos mas que ami… amigos"(bajando su mirada)<br>May: (no podía creer lo que Ash le decía, así que con algunas lágrimas le respondió) "Eres un tonto Ash, y yo que... que..." (Y se fue corriendo dejando al entrenador confundido y triste).

Luego Ash volvió con Max y Hikari, y vio que May había ido en esa dirección pero parece que no se quedo ahí y eso lo preocupo.

Mientras tanto David no podía sacarse a las chicas de encima hasta que vino un salvador, Drew justo pasaba por ahí y una de las fanáticas lo vio y se enamoró perdidamente de él, y así paso con varias pero entonces David y Drew quisieron juntarse para formar un plan y escapar.

David: "Sal Ditto y transfórmate en un Charizard."  
>Ditto salió y se transformo en lo que el entrenador le pidió.<br>David: "Vamos Drew sube" (ofreciendo su mano)  
>Drew: "Si de loco me quedo" (y correspondió a su mano y subió)<br>David: "Ahora vamonos.! (Y Charizard levanta el vuelo).

Se fueron elevando y empezaron a volar pero no muy lejos de las fanáticas Ditto perdió su fuerza y se transformo de nuevo en su forma original.

David y Drew: "Auch!" (tocándose la cabeza)  
>Drew: "Muy inteligente de tu parte usar a Charizard ehh" (diciendo sarcásticamente)<br>David: "Bueno aunque sea tuve un plan" (y luego ve que venían fanáticas corriendo) "Drew..." (Señalando atrás)  
>Drew: "Que?" (y mira hacia donde señalaba David) "O noo! Corramos."<p>

Y comenzaron a correr, en otra parte 3 chicos empezaban a ver el paisaje pero solo 2 lo disfrutaban. Y en otra parte una chica sola disfrutaba de ese paisaje, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

May: "Tengo que dejar de llorar" (secándose las lagrimas) "parezco tonta llorando sola, pero no puedo evitarlo" (llorando nuevamente y poniendo su cabeza bajo las rodillas.)  
>¿?: "Si quieres puedes compartir tu sufrimiento conmigo"<br>May: (levanta su cabeza y ve de donde provenía la voz) "pero tu?..."  
>¿?: "hola tal ves te preguntes quien soy, jaja soy solo una viajante que pasaba por aquí, y vi que te sentías triste y por eso vine a ofrecerme para escucharte."<br>May: "Pero como puede ser que quieras ayudar a una desconocida."  
>¿?: "No pienses eso, yo ya te conozco aunque tú no me recuerdes."<br>May: "Te conozco?" es verdad me resulta familiar pero no se quien es.  
><span>¿?: "Y me contarás, o quieres que te deje sola mejor."  
>May: "Bueno yo..." (Bajando su mirada hacia sus rodillas flexionadas)<p>

May le comenzó a contar su historia ya que sentía que a esa mujer la conocía pero realmente no la recordaba y luego May pudo descargarse y la mujer le dio consejos para que ella siempre estuviera feliz, consejos que May escucho y probablemente iba a seguir.

En otra parte jóvenes volvían a la casa de los Balance:

Max: "Y que les pareció el paisaje?"  
>Hikari: "Estuvo hermoso me enamore, y mas verlo con una persona que quiero." Dice dando énfasis y mirando a ash<br>Max: "Una persona que quieres? Umm bueno y tu Ash?"  
>Ash: <span>Ahora que haré para reconciliarme con ella, seguro que me debe odiar con toda su alma.<span>  
>Hikari: "Ash!" grita frustrada<br>Ash: "Si que sucede?"  
>Hikari: "Max desde hace un buen rato te esta preguntando que te pareció el paisaje."<br>Ash: "Si lindo" comenta sin ganas solo para ahogarse una vez mas en sus pensamientos.

Hikari y Max se vieron y se encogieron de hombros como diciendo que no sabían lo que le pasaba.

Todos habían llegado a la casa, excepto una chica de ojos celestes y pelo castaño y se empezaron a preocupar y lo peor de todo fue que comenzó a llover.

Norman: "Bueno ya vuelvo iré a buscarla" (poniéndose un abrigo)  
>Caroline: "Cuídate querido"<br>Norman: "Si" (y cuando estaba apunto de salir alguien abre la puerta)  
>Todos: "May."<br>May: "hehe he vuelto a casa" (fingiendo una sonrisa)  
>Caroline: "Hija donde estuviste? nos empezaste a preocupar."<br>May: "solo estuve hablando con una amiga" (y ve a Ash pero corre sus ojos, y luego sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación)  
>Caroline: "una amiga? Alguno de ustedes estuvo con ella."<p>

Pero recibió solo cabezas diciendo que no como respuesta.  
>May no salio de su habitación, y ya era la hora de comer así que mando a alguien para que la trajera.<p>

En la habitación de May (TOC-TOC)

May: "quien es?"  
>¿?: "Soy yo Max."<br>May: "Max que quieres?" Dice sin ganas  
>Max: "May ya es hora de comer, ven por favor."<br>May: "No gracias, no tengo hambre."  
>Max: "Pero May..."<br>May: "Pero nada Max, vete por favor." Dice agriamente

Y Max se fue abajo y le aviso a todos la respuesta de May, algunos estaban preocupados, mientras que otro se sentía tan culpable que no sabia si ir a buscarla o dejarla sola.

Luego de comer Hikari se dirigió a la habitación de May ya que ella iba a dormir ahí hasta que se fueran.

En la habitación de May (TOC-TOC) Pero nadie respondió. Y Hikari golpeo una vez más y la puerta comenzó a abrirse sola. Luego Hikari entro con algo de miedo y vio como May estaba profundamente dormida con una gorra abrazada. 


	8. DISFRACES

**POR QUE EL AMOR ES DIFICIL DE ENTENDER? **

**CAPITULO 8: DISFRACES**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADA DESDE HACE UN BUEN RATO ES CIERTO QUE LA HISTORIA YA ESTA ESCRITA PERO CORREGIRLA LLEVA TIEMPO, Y NO TENIA TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR JEJE ADEMAS ESTABA TRATANDO DE TERMINAR MI OTRA HISTORIA XD Y TRATANDO DE QUITARME EL TREMENDO SECADO DE CEREBRO QUE TENGO CON POKESPIRITS AXESS & REBELION SLIC3! POR QUE DESAPARECISTE? :C BUENO YA NO LOS ABRUMO MAS AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI…**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: POKEMON & SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN. TODO LE PERTENCE A SATOSHI TAJIRI & LA TRAMA Y OC'S A SAKUU: DDD.**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

PENSAMIENTOS 

-HABLANDO ""

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

Luego de comer Hikari se dirigió a la habitación de May ya que ella iba a dormir ahí hasta que se fueran.

En la habitación de May (TOC-TOC) Pero nadie respondió. Y Hikari golpeo una vez más y la puerta comenzó a abrirse sola. Luego Hikari entro con algo de miedo y vio como May estaba profundamente dormida con una gorra abrazada.

-

ACTUALIDAD:

Hikari decía en voz baja- "veo que ya se durmió mejor no hago ruido. "

-Y despacio se acostó en el colchón que estaba tirado en el piso, decidida a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente.

En la habitación de May

- Mmm que bien dormí- murmuraba la peli azul volteando a ver a su compañera de habitación, subió la mirada observando que la cama de la castaña estaba vacía- donde estará May?

Un sonido similar a algo golpeando madera la hizo voltear hacia dicha fuente. Se acerco a la puerta de madera aun somnolienta.

- Si?  
>-Buenos días –mostraba una de sus mas galantes sonrisas<p>

- Bueno días David –decia mientras le regresaba una sonrisa un tanto somnolienta, mientras recordaba sobre su "desaparecida" compañera de habitación

-Sabes dónde está May? –preguntaba un tanto curiosa. 

El chico chasqueo la lengua y coloco sus manos en su atractivo rostro pensativamente

-La verdad no, pero me dijeron que esta mañana la vieron salir muy temprano.

- Y Ash?  
>- Como siempre sigue durmiendo. –Menciona con una media sonrisa<br>- Ya veo pero qué hora es? –decía recordando la holgazanería del entrenador.  
>- Son las 8 de la mañana<br>- Las 8! Tan temprano me levante –decía sorprendida para después poner cara de desilusión- ohh...- quería dormir mas –refunfuñaba mentalmente Hikari.

Cuando David termino sus asuntos ahí se retiro con la excusa de entrenar un poco, Hikari se decidió a prepararse y bajar a desayunar y a disfrutar de un nuevo día.

- Buenos días! –decía la peli azul asomándose por la puerta.  
>- Buenos días!<p>

Recibió la respuesta del grupo sorprendiéndose de ver un peli verde de ojos con el mismo tono.  
>- Drew tu aquí? No era que anoche dijiste que no te quedarías?<p>

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos violáceos a la que identifico como Caroline respondió por él.

- Si dijo eso pero luego de comer lo convencimos para que se quedara y acepto.  
>- Ya veo...<br>Delia: Ven Hikari siéntate a desayunar?  
>- Si claro, y May?<br>- Bueno... –decía Caroline preocupada- dijo que se iba a entrenar y luego iba a ver a su amiga pero estoy muy preocupada.  
>- Pero quien será esa amiga? –Decía un rubio de ojos celestes entrando al comedor.<br>- La verdad que no lo sabemos con seguridad pero espero que ella esté bien. Ya que últimamente la veo triste y muy despistada. –mencionaba el padre de la susodicha.  
>- Es verdad desde ayer está actuando así, y Ash no se queda atrás está muy despistado últimamente. -decía Max sujetando sus lentes como buscando pistas.<p>

Mientras en la habitación de Max…

- Achuuu –estornudo el entrenador -creo que alguien está hablando de mi, mejor me levanto, que raro sueño que tuve. En mi sueño se encontraban May y alguien más, pero quien era solo se veía la sombra…- recordaba algo consternado.

-Bueno es hora de comer!

En el comedor…

- Buenos días! –ponía su brazo tras su cabeza sabiendo que era tardísimo.  
>- buenos días! –decían alegres una voz sobresalió entre todas diciendo "flojo" pero Ash no le dio importancia, estaba más preocupado notando que alguien faltaba.<br>- y May?  
>Caroline: Bueno ella salió.<br>- Salió?  
>Norman: Así es, ven siéntate Ash a desayunar.<br>- Bueno…

No se veía muy convencido de la calma de los padres de la coordinadora.

- Ash recuerdas que día es hoy? –decía con emoción la peli azul.  
>- Bueno no...<br>- Ash hoy es Halloween! a eso vinimos aquí no? Y a la medianoche es la fiesta! A la que iras conmigo verdad?-preguntaba con esperanza la chica.  
>Ash no le prestaba atención jugaba con su comida mientras su mente estaba en otra parte<p>

- Si, si Hikari lo que digas -May seguirá muy enojada conmigo? –se preguntaba ignorando casi por completo a Hikari.

- Ash me caes tan mal a veces! Como no le vas a dar bola a Hikari, -pensaba el coordinador bastante molesto por la actitud despistada para con las chicas del entrenador -siendo tan buena y... linda QUE ACABO DE DECIR! LINDA? –terminaba sus pensamientos zarandeando su cabeza.

- Que le sucederá a Drew porque me mira así y se sonroja? Se cuestionaba Hikari al ver las rarezas del coordinador mientras la miraba -Acaso le pareceré linda? – se abochorna con sus pensamientos -PERO QUE DIGO!.

Mientras tanto una castaña coordinadora no sentía ni hambre y ni frío, ya que después de la lluvia al otro día había bastante viento y hacía un poco de frío.

-... qué lindo día, menos mal tantos días de calor y que venga este día es hermoso, será muy linda esta noche o no Ponyta?

Ponyta relincho y se acostó al lado de su coordinadora.

- tu qué piensas de Ponyta? –hacia la pregunta dirigiéndose hacia alguien más.  
>-Es muy bonita... –respondía la misteriosa mujer cubriéndose un poco el rostro para no ser descubierta.<p>

Ponyta miro hacia donde estaba hablando May y se sorprendió mucho.

**En la casa de May  
><strong>  
>- Bueno nosotros con tu papa y con Delia nos vamos a comprar, así que me gustaría que alguno se quede a esperar a May. –Decía Caroline dirigiéndose a Max.<br>- Bueno mamá, vayan ya veremos quién se queda a esperar a May.  
>- Adiós! –movían su mano en gesto de despedida.<p>

Cuando los padres se fueron, los chicos discuten entre ellos para ver que van a hacer.

- Bueno yo me voy a entrenar con mis Pokémon, adiós...! –decia la peli azul pero alguien la toma de la muñeca antes de que ella pueda empezar a moverse

- puedo ir a practicar contigo? –preguntaba con un sonrojo el coordinador de cabellos verdes.  
>- bueno... Drew – <span>QUE ME OCURRE! A MI ME GUSTA ASH!, PERO VEO QUE EL NO ME DA NI LA HORA ME PARECE…<span> -decía frunciendo un poco el ceño, y mirando hacia donde estaba el entrenador mencionado, el cual veía la ventana con la mirada perdida. -ES VERDAD ASH NO ME QUIERE ASI QUE ANTES DE ESTAR SUFRIENDO POR SU AMOR PREFIERO CONOCER A OTROS.  –decía saliendo de sus reflexiones.

-Claro que si –le muestra una tierna sonrisa -Vamos ahora...

Jalando a Drew yéndose con él a practicar.

- Bueno yo... me voy a pasear por ahí, mas tarde vuelvo –decía David, poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza y se va por la puerta-  
>-<span>Que malo eres, no esperaras a que vuelva May y lo peor de todo es que ella esta enojada conmigo como para esperarla. <span> –suspiraba en sus pensamientos Ash.  
>- Ash... Ash... –agitaba su mano en su cara<br>- Si Max? –viendo al chico, mientras despertaba de su trance.  
>- Tú también puedes irte si quieres, yo voy al invernadero a alimentar a los Pokémon y después vuelvo igual.<br>- Bueno, pero entonces... ya que vas al invernadero llamarías a Pikachu?  
>- Claro –le sonríe el más pequeño del grupo.<p>

Max se fue al invernadero y le dijo al Pikachu sobre lo que había dicho su entrenador, y entonces el Pokémon fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su dueño.

- Pikachu!  
>- Pikaa! –exclama alegre el ratón amarillo a la vez que sube al hombro de su entrenador-<br>- Que te parece si vamos a pasear un rato? -proponía viendo al Pokémon asentir con su cabeza.

**Mientras dos coordinadores practicaban muy intensamente.  
><strong>  
>- Pochama chorro de agua!<br>- Roselia esquívalo y danza pétalo!  
>- Pochama chorro de agua hacia la danza pétalo.<p>

Pero su ataque no funciono, ya que el chorro de agua no pudo evitar a todas las flores y algunas les pegaron muy fuerte, pero igual no se rindieron y siguieron entrenando.

En otro lado un chico rubio caminaba por el bosque repitiendo varias palabras. 

-May... donde estas?

Y David seguía revisando por todos lados, en cuanto a Ash estaba con Pikachu paseando por ahí, pero en un momento se escucho un ruido muy común en Ash.

GRRRR...

- Creo que me agarro hambre jaja, parece que el desayuno no basto. Tú qué piensas Pikachu? - escucha el mismo sonido en el estomago del Pokémon.

-Pika... –respondiendo sonrojado a su entrenador dándole a entender que no era el único con hambre.

Cuando iban caminando Ash se encuentra con un árbol que tenía varias manzanas, pero por mala suerte solo 2 estaban cerca y las demás muy alto, y ningún ataque de Pikachu servía para cortar manzanas, ya que con cola de hierro le falta altura para llegar. Así que Ash decidió escalar el árbol lo que pudo y tratar de golpear fuerte las manzanas. Y lo logró pero... las manzanas cayeron del otro lado del árbol. Así que Ash bajo del árbol pero no de la forma que esperaba.

- AUCHHH! Me dolió mucho jaja.  
>- Pikapi...? –se le acerca preocupado<p>

- No te preocupes Pikachu estoy bien, ahora busquemos la manzana.

Y cuando nuestros amigos corren a buscar la manzana se encuentran con algo que no esperaban.

Una linda castaña muy conocida para ellos estaba sentada en un árbol cercano y conversaba con alguien mientras su Ponyta merodeaba.

Ash se acerco delicadamente como para no hacer mucho ruido pero a May le advirtieron que alguien había venido y May se dio vuelta y lo vio. Pero Ash se sorprendió mucho al ver a May. Ya que los ojos de ella parecían perdidos no mostraban señal de brillo o de alegría, parecía la frialdad pura reflejada en sus orbes.

- Ash...mira te presento a ella –Ash seguía con la mirada hacia la dirección que May señalaba, un lugar donde para los ojos de Ash no había nadie o nada.  
>- May... de que me hablas? No hay nadie. –Mirando una vez mas hacia donde le señalaba May y empezando a preocuparse.<br>- como que nadie? –Decía molesta- no la ves es mi ti... –antes de terminar su oración comienza a desvanecerse.  
>- May... –alcanzo a tomar a May antes de que tocara el suelo- te llevare a tu casa-murmuro, mientras volvía la vista a donde May le señalaba antes <span>-quien será la persona de la que me hablaba May, estoy muy preocupado<span> -y sin decir más, partió hacia la casa de May seguido por su mejor amigo.

Ash entró a la casa y vio que no había nadie así que decidió cargarla hasta su pieza, y la recostó en su cama.

- May... espero que estés bien – decía embelesado mirando a la hermosa cara de May- eres tan linda... - PERO QUE LE ACABO DE DECIR ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYA ESCUCHADO!. 

May en esos momentos comenzó a abrir sus ojos, y recuperaron el brillo que tenían antes.

- Ash... eres tu?  
>- Si May... Soy yo. -sonrojado por lo que le había dicho antes y preocupado a la vez.<br>- Que me paso? Porque estoy en mi cama y tu al lado mío?  
>- Bueno... -Y le comenzó a contar lo que le había pasado.<p>

- Ah... si antes de que vinieras estaba hablando con una amiga después de que se fue vi a mi tía. –menciono comenzando a preocuparse.  
>- A tu tía? -más preocupado por la cara que ponía May.<br>- Así es...pero lo peor de todo es que ella ya murió -vio la gorra, la agarro, la abrazo y comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas.  
>- May... –la abrazo compartiendo la tristeza de su amiga.<p>

**FLASH BACK**

May tenía 4 años y Max apenas 2 añitos (N.A. que amores!)  
>-May hoy te quedaras con tu tía...Porque tenemos que ir a llevar a Max al médico.-oia decir a su madre.<br>-Bueno Mami...

**En la casa de la tía.**

- Pero miren si es mi sobrina favorita –decía una mujer de mediana edad abrazando a May.  
>-Tía! -devolvía muy fuerte el abrazo a su tía.<p>

Luego salieron a pasear, estaba nublado pero luego comenzó a salir el sol.

- mmm... espero que este sol no te haga mal May.  
>- No te preocupes tía, yo soy muy fuerte –se golpeaba el pecho en señal de fortaleza.<br>- mmm... eso lo veremos después ahora ponte esto. -Sacándose la gorra y dándosela a su sobrina.  
>- Pero tía es tu gorra favorita... -Aceptando la gorra en sus manos, extrañada.<br>- Pero tu eres mi sobrina favorita. -Mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Mostrando otra enorme sonrisa y poniéndose la gorra. -Gracias tía. - nunca la tía me había prestado su gorra pero ahora si, que feliz me siento.

**Luego de unos meses**

En el hospital:

- May... – escuchaba decir a su madre, poniendo atención el sus ojos llorosos. -no se cómo decirte esto pero tu tía... -Llorando desconsoladamente- está por morir.

May no podía reaccionar ya que para su edad era difícil entender eso.

- Mamá no te preocupes la tía se pondrá bien y mira me regalo su gorra ahora.

Lloro peor que antes al ver la gorra.

-May...-Y la abrazo muy fuerte.

Más tarde en el hospital.

- Señora Balance.  
>- Si?<br>- Lo lamentamos pero su cuerpo no pudo resistir mas a la enfermedad, entienda que hicimos todo lo posible. –decía seriamente el doctor.  
>- Lo entiendo... –decía (con muchas lágrimas en su cara y luego mira hacia donde estaba su hija inocentemente dormida.<br>Abriendo sus ojos y abrazada a la gorra -mamá? Que pasa? Porque estas tan triste?  
>- Hija...<p>

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-y cuando crecí mi mama me contó sobre su enfermedad y de que estaba en tratamiento pero por alguna razón lo abandono, ya que le ocupaba casi todo el tiempo. –Decía con algunas lágrimas.  
>- Ya veo... poniendo una cara muy triste.<br>- Ahora bueno... no sé si era realmente mi tía, solo me pareció haberla visto, pero luego de eso no se qué te dije.  
>- <span>ya veo May no recuerda nada de cuando me vio con esa mirada fría.<span> -May perdóname... –decía sintiendo su corazón latir rápido.  
>- Te refieres a lo de ayer?<br>- Así es –decía bajando la mirada triste -Es que mi orgullo no...

Y fue interrumpido por un dedo en su boca.

- No te preocupes ya todo está bien, amigo –decía con una mirada tierna y feliz.  
>- que bueno... –le sonreía igual. -<span>amiga... amiga...<span> –y abre mucho los ojos acordándose que día era- May y como disfrazaras para Halloween?  
>- Hoy es! Cierto como me pude haber olvidado! - toma la mano de Ash y lo lleva a un lugar- Ash... Te tengo que mostrar un lugar.<p>

Al llegar, se da vuelta y nota el sonrojo de su amigo y ella también se sonroja

-Lo lamento Ash –decía nerviosa soltándole la mano.

-no te preocupes –respondía sabiendo que tenía un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas.

May abre el armario y le muestra a Ash todos los trajes Pokémon para Halloween que tiene. Ash busca hasta que elige uno.

- Seguro que te quedará muy lindo. –decía sonriéndole

- Eso espero –se ponía nervioso

Luego se escuchan unas voces que venían desde abajo. Ash y May se acercan a las escaleras para ver quiénes eran.

-Mmm... Que cansada estoy –decía mientras se tira en el sillón)  
>- Aunque estés cansada, tienes que saber que eres muy mala peleando.<br>-Que dijiste Drew!  
>- Lo que oíste hermosa Hikari –le sonríe mientras le ofrece una flor.<br>-ehh... gracias... –se sonrojada.  
>- de nada... –decía inclinándose un poco sobre ella.<p>

Mientras dos chicos que estaban en las escaleras veían sorprendidos la situación, May se sonrojaba al entender los sentimientos de Hikari ahora. Pero luego miraba hacia el entrenador a su lado comenzando a sonrojarse mas, cuando notó que su compañero miraba su cara, estaban tan cerca y se quedaban viendo tan fijamente que provocó en él otro sonrojo, miraron hacia otro lado no queriendo sentir más la opresión en el corazón y siguieron prestando atención a lo que ocurría en el piso de abajo.

- Drew yo...yo... –decía sonrojada.  
>- Si... Hikari... -Acercándose más a ella.<br>-Hikari: Yo... –cerro sus ojos acortando más su distancia con ella, pero…

Dos personas entran por la puerta, ya que se habían encontrado afuera.

- Y como te fue David? –preguntaba el chico de lentes  
>- Mas o menos, no encontré lo que buscaba y a ti?... -y luego ve la escena de Hikari y Drew. -Ups... creo que interrumpimos.<br>-mirando hacia donde miraba David -Parece que si...

Y alguien muy enojada baja por las escaleras...

-Como pudieron interrumpir así la escena romántica, no se los perdonaré! -y luego ve hacia donde estaban Hikari y Drew y mira como la miraban.

con una gota y riéndose -jaja... no se vayan a creer que los estuve espiando verdad jaja -mejor me callo antes de que me maten.

- David cierto! -decía cambiando drásticamente el tema para zafarse de su situación. -Tu ropa para esta noche, y las suyas también -señalando a Hikari y Drew. -Vengan se las muestro.

Ya todos habían elegido su ropa.

- Dijiste May que luego de la medianoche es el baile no?  
>- Así es -asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo.<br>- Y hay que ir en parejas verdad? Tu May irías conmigo? –Preguntaba David a la castaña coordinadora  
>- Bueno yo... -Y mira hacia donde estaba Ash.<br>-que me miras, si quieres ir con él hazlo! –decía ácidamente mostrando sus celos.  
>- Jumm! Como digas, así lo haré! –Mira al rubio frente a ella -iré contigo David -pone una sonrisa falsa y luego baja la mirada triste.<p>

En la noche…

Todos ya estaban preparados, así que decidieron ir a dar una vuelta antes de que empiece la fiesta y vestidos con sus disfraces.

Primero salió Max con un traje de un Magikarp, luego apareció Drew con un disfraz de Flygon. Y lo últimos dos bueno...

- Vamos sal ya Ash! –decía molesto Max jalando al chico.  
>- Tu también David -<span>peor de lo que me veo yo no creo que te veas <span>–Drew agachaba la cabeza con una gota estilo anime.  
>El rubio suspira- Ahí voy... -Y sale de su habitación mostrando un disfraz de un Jigglypuff.<br>- Esta bien... ya salgo -y sale de la habitación con un disfraz de Dragonite otro que se veía tan lindo también con su carita todo como un hermoso dragoncito, todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Ya dejen de mirarme así, ya sé que me veo mal –decía Ash avergonzado por su disfraz de dragón.

Hikari sale de la habitación con un traje de un Butterfree y mira a todos y los felicita por lo lindos que estaban. Y Luego salió la hermosa May...

¿Que traje usara May? ¿Qué va a pasar más adelante con Drew y Hikari? y ¿David seguirá buscando a May y la conseguirá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo por fin el capítulo final!. =D


	9. LA ENTIDAD SOMBRIA DEL DIA DE BRUJAS

**POR QUE EL AMOR ES DIFICIL DE ENTENDER? **

**-CAPITULO FINAL.**

**HOLA UNA VEZ MAS & SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA CLARO, LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS VAN HACIA LA ESCRITORA ORIGINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA: SAKUU A LUCARIO POR RESUBIRLA HACE TIEMPO & CLARO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA AQUÍ ESTA EL GRAAAN FINAL Y DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA! n_nU**

**(ACLARO LA HISTORIA ESTA TAL CUAL SAKUU LA HIZO SOLO LA HAGO MAS ENTENDIBLE)**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: POKEMON POR DESGRACIA NO ME PERTENECE PERO ES DIVERTIDO MODIFICARLO XD**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**- Ash...mira te presento a ella –Ash seguía con la mirada hacia la dirección que May señalaba, un lugar donde para los ojos de Ash no había nadie o nada.**

******- May... de que me hablas? No hay nadie. –Mirando una vez mas hacia donde le señalaba May y empezando a preocuparse.**

**- Pero tía es tu gorra favorita...**

**- Vamos sal ya Ash!**

**- Tu también David -****peor de lo que me veo yo no creo que te veas**

**Hikari sale de la habitación con un traje de un Butterfree y mira a todos y los felicita por lo lindos que estaban…**

…

**CAPITULO 9: LA ENTIDAD SOMBRIA DEL DIA DE BRUJAS.**

**Y Luego salió la hermosa May... con un traje de Skitty que consistía en un vestido rosa corto, con unas botas rosas y orejas colocadas arriba y una cola.**

**Hikari tenia las alas de ****Butterfree** **y las antenas, conjunto con una pequeña gorra que asemejaba los ojos de Butterfree además de pequeños mitones morados en sus manos que similaban las patas del Pokemon. **

**- Hikari y May Guauu... ****que lindas se ven ****– pensaron al unisono 3 chicos endiosados con aquellas tiernas chicas que hacían gala de su belleza aquella noche.  
>- Y que piensan? – cuestionaba May quien se veía nerviosa al esperar la respuesta de los chicos pero fue tranqulizada gracias a la rápida respuesta del rubio.<strong>

**- Chicas se ven geniales.- decía brindándoles un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa a ambas sonrojadas chicas.  
>- Gracias! –respondieron ambas con pena de tanta idolatracion.<strong>

**Max, Ash y David se acercan a May,  
>mientras que Drew se acerca a Hikari.<strong>

**- hermana... – decía cabizbajo mientras Jalaba la ropa de May.  
>- Que sucede Max? –decia con preocupación al ver el gesto de Max<br>- Recuerdas? que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de nuestra tía. – decial el pequeño de lentes bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza  
>- Si Max lo recuerdo – le dijo empáticamente también bajando un poco la cara por el triste recuerdo, pero luego levanta su cara con una sonrisa- pero la tía debe estar desde algún lado viéndonos y si no es en el cielo debe ser en la tierra.<br>- En la tierra?- pregunta el sabelotodo del grupo confundido.**

**Ash y David que escucharon la conversación se dieron una rápida mirada significativa, Ash decide intervenir en la platica de los hermanos.**

**- Max... podría hablar contigo? –pidio mientras jalaba al chico de lentes a un cuarto cercano para hablar de los sucesos de aquella tarde.  
>- Si claro Ash que pasa? –dice mientras entran al cuarto Max se sento en la cama mientras Ash cerraba la puerta<br>- Bueno lo que pasa…- Ash hace una pausa toma una pequeña bocanada de aire y le empieza a contar todo lo que May le dijo acerca de que vio a su tía, con un tono de preocupación.**

**Pero lo que no se imaginaban estos chicos era que alguien por casualidad paso por ahí y escucho toda la conversación. Al salir de la pieza Max y Ash se llevan una sorpresa.**

**- David que hacías afuera de la habitación? – preguntaba Max nervioso  
>- Yo solo vine al baño. – decía el rubio como si nada<br>- Escuchaste algo desde el baño? –pregunta Ash  
>- Sobre que...?<br>- No nada, no es importante... Jaja –decia finjiendo una sonrisa y preparando el plan de escape jalando a Ash con el devuelta a la fiesta.**

**- Max, ya llegaron tus padres desde hace rato.  
>- Gracias!- le grito al rubio mientras el y Ash se apresuraban.<strong>

**Nuestros amigos bajaron las escaleras y vieron que todos estaban ahí reunidos excepto David que estaba buscando el reloj que se le había caído en el baño, pero los chicos no sabían que él no era el que había escuchado la conversación. Luego Max piensa un plan para estar junto con May casi toda la noche hasta a la hora de la fiesta. Aun eran las 10pm y necesitaba pensar en algo para mantener a May ocupada.**

**- May... –dijo con voz nerviosa y de tono de querer convencer y haciéndole carita tierna.  
>- Si Max? -sintiendo compasión por Max -<strong>**mmm... Se que algo me va a pedir...  
><strong>**- May antes de que termine mi niñez me gustaría hacer algo por última vez y Ash decidió acompañarme. Tú lo harías? – termino aun poniendo cara de borrego a medio degollar a May  
>- Esta bien sea lo que sea lo haré -<strong>**no debe ser tan malo si Ash accedió a ir. ****– pensó razonablemente la castaña.****  
><strong>**  
>Cuando estaban apunto de salir de la casa, Caroline les llama la atención a sus hijos y a Ash.<strong>

**- Chicos llamo Brock y dijo que por mala suerte no podrá llegar y que les desea suerte y que se diviertan mucho.  
>- Ah bueno mami parece que Brock no pudo escaparse de las vacaciones con sus padres, gracias ya nos vamos. – decía abriendo la puerta con algo de desesperación.<br>- Esperen! –decia Caroline con cara preocupada- cuídense, dicen que en noche de Halloween los fantasmas aparecen tomando la forma de seres queridos para apoderarse de nuestros cuerpos, así que tengan cuidado.  
>- Vamos mama, no vas a creer en eso o si? Jaja –decia la castaña incrédula a la preocupación de su madre- nos vemos adiós...!<strong>

**May realmente lo tomo como broma, pero dos personas se preocuparon, Max y Ash se vieron muy preocupados uno al otro.**

**- ****May espero que estés bien, y que no vuelvas a escuchar lo que Ash y Max hablaron. Aparte confió en ti Ash se que la protegerás.**** –termina sus pensamientos para su hija y luego ve a un grupito que estaba al lado suyo- y ustedes no Irán con ellos?  
>- Claro que no ya somos grandes para esas cosas.- decía Hikari<br>- Ya veo... jaja –decia Caroline –****pues a mi no me parecen tan grandes pero en fin.******

**Afuera en la oscura noche en una casa extraña se escucha el timbre ¨¨Ding-Dong¨, en medio de la noche se escucha el rechinar de una puerta que se abre…**

**- Ayy pero que hermosos chicos! –decia poniendo una cara muy feliz  
>- Dulce o truco!<br>- Ayy... que hermosos esperen que ahora les traigo los dulces.**

**Cuando la señora desaparee los reclamos de May hacia Max no se hacen esperar.**

**- No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto Max! Ya soy bastante grande para estas cosas, así que esta es la ultima casa que te acompaño escuchaste?  
>- Si hermana. Pero porque no lo disfrutas como Ash? El es más grande que tú y míralo. –decia señalando a Ash en otra casa pidiendo dulces con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<br>- si pero... Ash ****puede ser más grande pero mas inmaduro que yo eso dalo por hecho! ****– pensó pero después puso una cara tierna mientras observaba al entrenador ****-pero se ve tan lindo con ese traje y siempre es tan feliz como extraño estar a su lado a veces.**** –penso con melancolía recordando sus viajes en esa región.**

**- May... May... Trayendo de vuelta a May al mundo –agitaba preocupado su mano frente al rostro de su hermana**

**- Si Max?  
>- Toma tus caramelos. –decia extendiéndole una gran bolsa repleta de golosinas.<br>- Ah cierto gracias. Adiós...-decia despidiendo con la mano a la dueña de la casa quien le responde de la misma forma.**

**En la mitad de la calle se juntan Max, May y Ash; y ahí May habla sobre su decisión.**

**- Pero May no es bueno que vuelvas sola.-trataba de convencerla Ash con tono de preocupación marcado en su voz.  
>- Vamos Ash solo necesito cruzar el bosque y ya llegare a casa- decía como si no fuese la gran cosa.<br>-... es que... –pero Max lo interrumpe  
>- Ash porque no vas a acompañar a May hasta casa?<br>- Y tu Max que harás?  
>- Bueno verás cerca de aquí vive un amigo tal ves me pueda quedar ahí, hasta la fiesta y los encuentro allá.<br>- Bueno esta bien pero cuídate.  
>. Si claro y ahora vayan -empuja a Ash y May por la espalda. <strong>**A fin no soy yo por quien va detrás un espíritu con la forma de nuestra tia****- pensó Max viendo como ambos se alejaban.**

**May y Ash se dirigieron al bosque, los dos estaban muy callados parecía que querían decirse algo pero luego las palabras se le convertían en silencio. Y Max por su lado fue a la casa de su amigo una lastima que el amigo se parecía a una chica.**

**Y los demás en la casa de May se divertían Hikari y Drew hablaban por su lado y los padres estaban en otro rincón, y en cuanto a un chico rubio se encontraba pensando en porque decidió quedarse en vez de ir con los demás a pedir dulces y preocupándose de que Ash y May estén juntos pero se acordaba que Max hiba con ellos y le venia un alivio.**

**En el bosque con Ash y May:**

**- ****menos mal que no vine sola sino me moriría de miedo.**** –pensaba May viendo de reojo a su acompañante acercándose mas a el al instante.  
>- May te encuentras bien?-nota que la coordinadora se acercaba más a él y este cada vez se sonrojaba un poco.<br>- Bueno lo que pasa es que tengo miedo... y me siento segura contigo...- decía sonrojada por su confesion  
>- Enserio May?-su voz sonaba como si lo hubiese tomado desprevenido.<br>- Claro Ash. – le dice mientras le regla una de sus encantadoras sonrisas  
>- Bueno cuando yo estoy contigo no me siento solo. –decia abriéndose mas a las mini confesiones.<br>- Ash... enserio lo dices? –preguntaba ya muy sonrojada  
>- Claro... –mira al cielo tratando de ocultar su cara de la vista de May<strong>

**Y en eso se escucha un ruido muy fuerte en el cual hizo que May saltará a los brazos de Ash.  
><strong>

**- May que haces?- preguntaba extremadamente abochornado  
>- Es que tuve miedo- dándose cuenta de su situación se sonroja y baja rápidamente de los brazos del chico.<strong>

**En ese momento al final del bosque uno de los chicos veía como una luz y se asusta haciendo que cada vez esta persona se acerque más a su acompañante.**

**- May te pasa algo? –preguntaba aun sonrojado notando el miedo de la chica  
>- Como preguntas eso Ash, no ves esa luz que se aproxima –dijo mientras levanto su mano al frente la cual temblaba.<br>- no, no la veo -****otra vez May la esta viendo será mejor que la proteja aunque no pueda verla.****  
>- Pero si es... mi tía! -Y May estaba apunto de correr hacia la luz hasta que alguien la detiene sujetándole el brazo)<br>-May no lo hagas es una trampa, no recuerdas lo que dijo tu madre!-decia apretando mas su agarre al notar que la castaña trataba de liberarse frenéticamente.  
>- Vamos Ash no vas a creer lo que dijo mamá, suéltame!<br>- No lo haré May –dice con firmeza en su voz y agarre-no quiero que le pase nada a la persona que me importa!  
>- Ash…-murmuro dejando de forcejear con Ash.<strong>

**La luz cada vez se acercaba más, y Ash estaba preocupado porque todavía no la podía ver y May no sabía si ir corriendo o quedarse con Ash.**

**Hasta que escucha palabras provenientes del fantasma.**

**- May ven, ven a mi –repetia con voz familiar y suave extendiendo sus brazos hacia May.**

**- tía – decía May perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos- alla voy tía, alla voy. –murmura comenzado a caminar.  
>- No may no lo hagas –rogo sujetando la mano de la coordinadora lo mas fuerte que pudo que ocasiono que el Pokémon se caiga del brazo de su entrenador, Pikachu estuvo viendo todo lo que pasaba. <strong>

**-Pikachu...! Ataca impactrueno hacia arriba -señala un lugar pero no estaba seguro de si estaba ahí.**

**Cuando Pikachu atacó, no le hizo nada al fantasma primero porque no dio al lugar correcto y eso fue causa a que no lo veía. **

**Pero logro algo inesperado causo que Ash pudiera ver un poco al fantasma solo que él veía su apariencia real y no la forma que estaba tomando.**

**- May no lo hagas! no es tu tía! Su apariencia real es la de un monstruo!-le grita mientras le jala la mano con fuerza a la coordinadora tratando de hacerla desistir.  
>- Ya cállate mocoso insolente.<strong>

**May recupera el brillo de sus ojos un momento- Espera! Mi tía nunca ha hablado así - se aleja lo más posible del fantasma y abraza a Ash.  
>- Mocosa insolente ahora por eso, tomare tu cuerpo lo más rápido posible.- asi se revela al fin la horrible figura de un monstruo.<strong>

**- No lo harás sin pasar por mi –abraza protectoramente a May- Pikachu impactrueno ahora que puedes ver!  
>- Pikachu!-se escucha el estruendo que lanza Pikachu al liberar su truenohacia el fantasma.<strong>

**Pero el ataque atravesó al fantasma. Y este comenzó a reírse sin piedad.**

**- ahora por entrometido verás! –se acerca rápidamente a los chicos.  
>- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... –May grita aferrándose mas fuerte a Ash.<strong>

**Pero de pronto una mujer joven con una capa, que le cubría casi toda la cara, y un vestido largo se pone enfrente de Ash y May que causa que el fantasma se detenga.**

**- Y tú quien eres? Como fue que llegaste sin que te sintiera?  
>-Tal ves porque soy lo mismo que tú.- responde la misteriosa mujer.<br>- No puede ser eres un fantasma también.- dice con rabia.  
>-Soy algo más que un fantasma, soy un espíritu.<br>- Pero si eres con quien estuve todos estos días. – May abre sus ojos sorprendida**

**. Con ella estuviste May? –dice mientras mira a la persona y se sorprende.  
>- Así es -afirmao con la cabeza- como es eso de que eres un espíritu?<br>- Perdóname May –dice y se quita la capucha y muestra su verdadera forma la de una mujer castaña con cabellos ondulados y ojos celestes hermosos.  
>- Pero si eres...-decia May sin voz…<br>-Así es, no te dejes engañar por el truco de este fantasma, yo soy tu verdadera tía.  
>- jaja y como sabemos que tu eres la real y yo no?<br>- Que pregunta mas obvia, tal ves porque aquel chico -señala a Ash- puede ver tu verdadera forma y en la mía no distingue otra forma, no es así? – se dirige a Ash)  
>- Si...<br>- Maldito enano... ahora verás! –dice abriéndose camino hacia Ash.  
>- No lo lograras! -y se pone del fantasma, ocasionando que se forme un camino en el cual el fantasma ingreso.<br>- Adonde la enviaste?- alejándose de Ash y acercándose al espíritu de su tía.  
>- Al otro mundo –esta le sonrié- y ahora es mi turno de irme, May solo vine para protegerte como hago todos los años aunque tu y Max no me vean.<br>-Tía... –decia mientras gruesas lagrimas rodeaban sus celestes ojos.  
>- ah y antes de que me olvide mándale saludos a tu madre y a Norman –decia con tono mas alegre -<strong>**ese hombre me quito a mi hermana... ****–penso algo molesta****  
><strong>**- Tía lo haré -mostrándole una gran sonrisa con lagrimas.  
>- Eso me gusta y en cuanto a ese chico, el es Ash verdad? -diciéndoselo en voz baja.<br>- Así es... -Mira hacia Ash quien miraba a las dos mujeres confundido.  
>- Con que ese es el chico que te robo el corazón -decia en voz baja-<br>- DE QUE HABLAS TÍA?- gritaba sonrojada la castaña  
>- Jaja bueno es hora de que me vaya y antes de eso acuérdate lo que te dije antes de que me pase al otro mundo, sobre mi gorra y su destino.<br>- Si tía! –le sonríe al acordarse de quello  
>- Bueno-Y se acerca adonde estaba Ash quien la mira algo asustado y sorprendido.<br>- Cuida bien a mi sobrina y toma – le hace entrega de una caja a Ash. entrégasela a la persona que mas quieras –le dice mientras le guiña un ojo.  
>- Bueno... y gracias...- respondió apenado el entrenador<br>- Ahora ciao! -Y comienza a caminar por el camino donde desaparecio el fantasma-Adiós May y cuídate! – le dice mientras termina de desaparecer.  
>- Adiós tía... –murmuro apunto de llorar pero no lo hizo y mostró una sonrisa hacia donde estaba Ash- Ash vamos a casa?<br>- Claro... -sorprendido al principio y luego sonriéndole.**

**En la casa de May**

**- Porque se tardaron tanto! No ven que Max llamo diciendo que estaba bien hace dos horas, y preguntándome si ustedes ya había llegado. –decia frenéticamente Caroline.  
>-Lo lamentamos.- Ash, May y Pikachu bajaban la cabeza a la vez en señal de disculpa.<br>**

**Caroline cambio su cara de enojada a una de preocupada y abrazando a los chicos- no tienen de que lamentarse, menos mal que están bien – les muestra una sonrisa - Bueno ahora todos prepárense que pronto será la fiesta.  
>- Si...!<br>- Ejem ejem...- carraspea David haciéndolo enfrente de Ash y Pikachu- que estuviste haciendo con May?  
>- Nada que te incumba... –decia rodando la mirada<br>- Como que no me incumbe! ahora verás! –decia enojado aproximándose a Ash  
>- Deja de molestar a Ash! Hikari se pone de frente a ambos con sus brazos extendidos<strong>

**- Pero Hikari! **

**- Pero nada terminen con su actitud infantil.  
>- Bueno-y corre la mirada al igual que Ash.<br>- Ya estamos todos listos para irnos. –decia Norman con una gran sonrisa mirando a todos  
>- Si!<br>- Esperen y May donde esta?- pregunta Dehlia  
>-Aquí estoy -bajando de las escaleras con un mochila a cuestas<br>- Bueno ahora si estamos todos, vamos!- repitió Norman  
>- Si!<strong>

**En la fiesta Ash entro con Hikari y May con David. Dentro de la fiesta se encontraron con Max que estaba acompañado por una amiga suya. Drew estaba solo, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que vinieran miles de admiradoras a coquetearle.**

**Hikari quien se encontraba bailando con Ash ****- esas admiradoras que no dejan de molestar a Drew, será mejor que le diga a Ash sobre mis sentimientos ****- Ash perdona pero... –no puede terminar ya que es interrumpida por Ash.  
>- Hikari lo lamento no tuve que haber venido contigo al baile.<br>- Hikari, sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Ash y un poco triste a la vez, Si lo sé. - suelta las manos de Ash y se va hacia donde esta Drew.**

**Y Ash sale hacia un balcon, algo que una chica nota. **

**En otro lado May y David bailaban juntos.**

**- May soy tan feliz de que estés conmigo.  
>- Yo también te quiero David.<br>- Enserio –dice coquetamente y le sujeta la cara a May acercándola hacia si.  
>pero no te amo... perdóname. -quita las manos de David de su cara y se aleja dejando a David solo pero pronto encuentra compañía por su linda cara.<strong>

**Ash mientras se apoyaba sobre el barandal del balcón y recordaba…**

**Flash back**

**- Cuida bien a mi sobrina y toma – le hace entrega de una caja a Ash. entrégasela a la persona que mas quieras –le dice mientras le guiña un ojo.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**- a la persona que mas quiera? –suspira y le viene la imagen de May a la cabeza y se sonroja.**

**De pronto alguien aparece detrás de Ash cubriéndole los ojos.**

**-Quien soy?  
>- No lo se.<br>-Veo que no estas de humor para bromas ehh –retira sus manos de sus ojos mostrándole una sonrisa como siempre.  
>- May... -Mira sorprendido a la coordinadora.<br>- Sabes Ash, gracias a ti no me paso nada en ese bosque y por eso te lo agradezco –le pone una cara tierna con una sonrisa.  
>- no hace falta que lo hagas, aparte tu tía fue quien nos ayudo.- le dice apenado<br>- si pero tu estabas apunto de dar tu vida por mi y eso valió mucho para mi.  
>- vamos May no es para tanto jeje -se pone serio aunque un poco rojo- tengo que decirte algo May... tu... tu...me...Gus... -Y recibe un dedo en su boca por parte de la castaña.<br>- no hace falta que lo digas Ash, toma -y le da la gorra.  
>- pero si es la gorra... Que...<br>- Así es... que me regalo mi tía, pero antes de morirse ella me dijo algo.**

**Flash Back:******

**En el hospital (antes de que la tía le regale la gorra)******

**- mama adonde vamos? –ambas entran a una habitación May agarrada de la mano de su mama y luego ve hacia delante y ve a su tía en una camilla.**

**- Tía! – la pequeña corre hacia su tía- Tía sabes que extraño mucho salir contigo cuando saldrás del hospital así volvemos a salir juntas! Decia con entusiasmo una versión infantil de May******

**Caroline bajaba su cara llorando Mientras que la tía miraba a May sonriendo siempre.******

**- May... no creo que vuelva a salir de aquí, pero te prometo que siempre te protegeré y por eso quiero que tengas esto de regalo -tomando su gorra con sus pocas fuerzas.****  
><strong>**- Pero tía es tu gorra favorita porque me la regalas?****  
><strong>**- Porque a mi la gorra me la regalo alguien muy especial para mi, y entonces yo debo seguir la tradición y regalársela a alguien que es importante para mi. Asi que aquí tienes -acercándole la gorra.****  
><strong>**- Tía...****  
><strong>**- pero May recuerda que cuando encuentres a esa persona tan especial para ti, regalásela.****  
><strong>**- Si lo prometo tía –decia la pequeña simulando la pose de un soldado****  
><strong>**- Jaja... –rie su tia y pone una mirada tierna a su sobrina-te quiero mucho May...****  
><strong>**- Yo también tía.******

**Y luego aparece el doctor******

**- Lo lamentamos pero ya termino la hora de visitas.****  
><strong>**- No, no quiero dejar sola a la tía –decia aferrándose del brazo de la tía.****  
><strong>**- No te preocupes May estaré bien –dijo sonriéndole por ultima vez.****  
><strong>**- Tía... -Y toma la mano de la enfermera y antes de salir de la habitación dice algunas palabras-Nunca te olvidaré tía, nunca lo haré.******

**Fin del Flash Back.******

**- Y eso fue lo que paso. –baja un poco su mirada- Por eso te regalo la gorra.****  
><strong>**- O sea que... – pero antes de que pueda continuar hilando su idea sus labios son encerrados en un beso por parte de May **

**- que ibas a decir? –pregunta May algo roja al separarse de los suaves labios del entrenador****  
><strong>**- que esto es para ti –dice sonriéndole y brindándole la caja.****  
><strong>**- Gracias Ash... -Abriendo la caja-pero si es un hermoso collar, es parecido al que tenia mi tía.****  
><strong>**- Si ella me lo dio.****  
><strong>**- Ya veo... -Sonriéndole pero Ash se acerco nuevamente uniendo en el proceso sus labios- Ash... –se aleja un poco tomando aire una vez mas para volverlo a tomar de su rostro y besarlo una vez .**

******Luego de esa noche Ash y May estuvieron abrazados toda la noche viendo la hermosa luna y viviendo su amor, un amor que nunca entendieron hasta ahora.******

**EPILOGO ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUES…**

******- Aceptas por esposo a Ash Ketchum?****  
><strong>**-Si acepto.****  
><strong>**- y tu Ash ketchum por esposa a May Balance?****  
><strong>**- Acepto.****  
><strong>**- Entonces los declaro marido y mujer.- puede besar a la novia, y con esto ambos esposos se miran amorosamente uniendo su contrato en un dulce beso.******

**LUEGO DE UNOS MESES DEL CASAMIENTO******

**- Esta seguro de que quiere separarse?- pregunta el abogado****  
><strong>**- Así es.****  
><strong>**- Bueno y usted señora?****  
><strong>**- también no soporto más a mi marido****  
><strong>**-Eso debería decir yo!- responde el aludido****  
><strong>**- Bueno entonces iniciemos los trámites de divorcio señor David Ockford y Julie Montreal.****  
><strong>**- Si!- dijeron casi desesperados aquellos peleando por la pluma para firmar de una buena vez el divorcio****  
><strong>**- Menos mal que eso no nos pasó a nosotros.- decía May con una gota en su nuca al observar la infelicidad del caso de su amigo.****  
><strong>**-Si- respondia su acompañante con pena ajena ante la escena- May?****  
><strong>**-Si Ash?****  
><strong>**- Te amo- dice y le sonríe tiernamente****  
><strong>**- Yo también. Te amo- Le regresa la sonrisa volviendo a fundir sus almas en un solo beso.**

**FIN.**

**Y ASIII TERMINA ESTE FIC YUPIII UNA VEZ MAS ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO HASTA EL FINAL DE LOS FINALES LES AGRADEZCO A QUIENES LO HAYAN LEIDO Y ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO EN SU MOMENTO.**

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS VAN HACIA SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES XD**


End file.
